You'll Be In My Heart
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: Bella leaves Jake after discovering that she is pregnant with his baby. Not knowing what to do, she turns to the one person who has always been there for her; her best friend, Edward. BEAUTIFUL BELLIES CONTEST ENTRY. rated M. AH. E/B. one-shot


**Beautiful Bellies Contest**

**Title:** You'll Be In My Heart  
><strong>Penname:<strong> -.-EmilyMarie15-.-  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Girl In The Library Corner  
><strong>Prompt and picture used:<strong> prompt # 2 & picture 6  
><strong>Characterspairing:** Edward & Bella  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance & Friendship  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 9, 272  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Bella leaves Jake after discovering that she is pregnant with his baby. Not knowing what to do, she turns to the one person who has always been there for her; her best friend, Edward.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer- Twilight and does not belong to me. I just enjoy twisting the plot and the characters into something that gives me joy and amusement.<em>

* * *

><p><span>You'll Be In My Heart<span>

"Isabella!" Jake shouts. I cringe and walk out the front door and to the barn where Jake works on cars. I look around the interior and find him under my old red truck.

"Yes, Jake?" I ask.

"Could you bring me a beer?" he asks.

"Sure," I mumble, walking inside and opening the refrigerator.

Jake and I have lived together for six years. I dropped out of college for him; to move here and help him live out his dream of opening a mechanics shop. So far, the only cars he's worked on are our own. I grab a beer and walk out to the barn.

"Jake?" I say, looking around.

"Over here," he says. I notice him rummaging through the cab of my truck. I try not to panic, knowing what he might find.

"I, uh, brought your beer," I say. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Ugh, not now Bella," Jake grunts, trying to shake me off of him. _Get him out of there, _the voice in my head screams.

"Come on, Jakey," I coo, trying to pull him backward, away from the truck. "Come inside with me."

"Later," he says, pushing me away. I bite my lip and stare at his back for a moment.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Did you open that beer?"

"Uh, no, sorry." I rush to his tool box where I know he keeps a bottle opener. I open the beer and scurry back to the truck, hoping that the open beer in such close proximity will distract him.

"Here you go," I say, holding it out.

"Bella," Jake says, standing up and backing away from the truck slowly, something in his hand.

"Oh, do you want me to pour it in a glass for you?"

"No, but could you explain this?"

I try not to wince when he turns around and holds up the pregnancy test box. The look on his face makes me want to run; run away from the barn, from the house and from him.

"It's for Jessica," I say, handing him his beer and taking the test from him.

"Liar."

"What? It's not a lie."

"You haven't even spoken to that skank in months."

"Maybe I have and you just don't know it."

"You're a terrible liar," he growls.

"Fine, it's for me!" I exclaim, I turn and stomp back into the house. It's a run-down shack of a house. Honestly, the stupid barn is bigger than this hell hole. I slam the bathroom door and pee on the damn stick.

The next three minutes are torture. I pace in the small bathroom; one step, another step, turn, one step, another step, turn. I don't want to have Jake's baby. How could I live with myself, bringing a baby into this world? No body deserves that, especially not someone so innocent. Finally, I pick up the test and stare, dumbfounded at the two blue lines.

"No, no, no," I whisper, sinking to my knees. Jake begins to bang on the bathroom door.

"Well?" he asks when I open the door; I don't think he expected me to be sitting on the floor. I hold the test up for him and he takes it.

"Fuck," he says. He throws the test across the room (which isn't saying much). "Come on." Jake hooks his hand under my arm and hoists me up off the floor.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he pushes me forward and toward the front door.

"The free clinic, we're getting this taken care off," he says. I dig my heels into the floor and stop walking.

"What did you just say?" I turn around and look up at him.

"Oh, come on, Bella," he scoffs, "you don't want to actually keep that thing do you?"

"Yes, I want to." Even though I don't want my baby to suffer this life, I wouldn't kill it. I couldn't, it just doesn't seem right.

"Well, I don't."

"I do."

"Too bad." Jake starts to escort me out the door again. When we get out on the front porch I stop again and he sighs impatiently.

"Fine, Jake, whatever you want." I put my hands on his shoulders and kiss him. He laces his fingers through my hair and I take his distraction as beneficial, kneeing him in the crotch.

"What the hell Bella!" Jake gasps, doubling over. I grab the baseball bat leaning against the house near the door and hit him on the head with it.

Jake thuds to the floor and I glare at him. He'll wake up soon, with a small bump on his head and a half empty closet. I walk to our room, pack my belongings and without looking back, I climb into my truck and drive away. I should have left ages ago.

The first time he hit me, three years ago, I should have left. Instead, I didn't tell anyone about it and just pushed it aside. Then he started to change his behavior around me. He wouldn't be kind like he was at the beginning of our relationship.

~*!*~

My truck splutters to a stop on the side of the road. I bang my head against the wheel and curse Jake and his tinkering. Pulling out my cell phone I wonder who I could call. Who do I have left that would come for me?

I don't have my parents anymore. Both of them died in a car crash. I remember it like it was yesterday.

"_Hey, Belly Button, what's wrong?" Edward asked._

"_Stupid Edward, don't call her that, you know it bothers her," Alice said, slapping his arm. The three of us were at the diner, two weeks before we were going to start college._

"_No, it doesn't bother me anymore," I said numbly._

"_Is something wrong, Bella?" Alice asked, suddenly seeming very concerned._

"_My parents died," I said, Edward and Alice's eyes widened and they both gaped at me._

"_That's not a funny joke," Alice said, tears welling up in her eyes. She and my dad had a really close relationship._

"_I don't think she's joking," Edward said. He always knew when I was lying or telling the truth. Alice gasped and the tears finally started to spill out._

"_It was a car crash," I said, Alice hugged me and Edward held my hand. I hadn't even told Jake yet._

_When I told him, he comforted me and that was the first time we had sex. Even though he was tender and kind, I still withdrew into myself. I started college but couldn't absorb anything. Edward and Alice were concerned; they said I was a shell of my former self._

_The day Jake told me he was going to move to Arizona I was crushed even more. He told me he had to go, his friend Sam told him about an opportunity to buy a barn that he could renovate into a mechanics shop. So, I made the choice to drop out of college and go with him. When Edward tried to make me stay, I told him I needed a change of scenery, needed sun and warmth. I was nineteen and foolish._

That was six years ago. I hardly talk to my friends from back home now. I don't talk to Jessica anymore. I look around and see the sign 'Forks, 27 miles'. I don't think that I had realized I was driving home until just now. Thinking of home reminds me that there may be one person who will still be here for me; Edward Cullen.

I scroll through my small contact list and dial his number, hoping he hasn't changed it. The last time I talked to him was last Christmas when I was still living in Arizona with Jake and actually missing having a 'white Christmas'.

"Hello?" Edward answers.

"Oh my gosh, you answered," I gush.

"That you, Bella?" Edward asks.

"Of course," I say.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asks, I smile. Edward has been my best friend since I was four years old, and he moved in next door.

"I was actually wondering if you could do me a favor," I say, biting my lip. There's long pause and I swear I hear a chuckle.

"Anything for you, Belly Button," he says and those sweet, kind words make me break into tears.

~*!*~

"_I'm gonna play in the sand box!" I giggled, running toward the park that was across the street from my house._

"_I'll be on the bench, Bella!" my mother shouted, I knew what bench she meant. She always sat on a bench near the sand box and read a book. It was our afternoon ritual when it wasn't raining._

"_Can I borrow your bucket?" someone asked me a little later. I didn't know the meaning of time. I was only four. I just knew that I had been making castles for awhile._

"_Sure," I said, looking up at a little boy with bronze hair and green eyes._

"_Thanks," he said, plopping down and taking my bucket._

"_I'm, Bella," I said, I hadn't seen him around before._

"_I'm Edward," he said, "I just moved there." He pointed to the house next to mine and I squealed happily._

"_My house is next to it!" I said._

"_So we can be friends?" he asked me, a happy smile on his face. I nodded my head and we continued making sand castles._

"_Edward, Mum said not to run off," a bigger boy said, standing on the edge of the sand box. He scrutinized me and smiled._

"_Picking up chicks, Eddie?" he asked._

"_My name is Bella, I'm four and I am not a chick," I said, standing up and facing the boy. He had green eyes like Edward's, but his hair wasn't such a red-brown, more like a normal brown._

"_I'm four, too," Edward said, I smiled down at him._

"_Well, I'm seven and Mum says I'm in charge of taking you home, so let's go," the boy said. By then I had figured out that he was Edward's brother._

"_See ya tomorrow, Bella," Edward said, standing up and brushing off his pants._

"_I'm Emmett, by the way," said the boy. I smiled at him. "Nice to meet'cha Belly Button."_

_Then Emmett took Edward's hand and led him across the street and back to their house. I stood there dumb founded until I stomped my foot and yelled, "My name isn't 'Belly Button!'"_

~*!*~

I wake up when I hear a tapping on my window. Edward managed to get me to tell him where I was and he told me he would be there to pick me up as soon as he could. I didn't realize that I would fall asleep waiting for him.

I turn in my seat to look at him but I don't see Edward, instead, I see Emmett. He's saying something but I can't hear him. I laugh and open the door.

"And you know that he just can't say 'no' to you, even if he is busy," Emmett rambles, I have no idea what he's talking about since I didn't hear the beginning of his rant.

"Sorry, Em, could you start over?" I ask. He sighs and musses my hair; I swat his hand away.

"Edward isn't even home today, he's in Seattle with Mum because we were playing nerf gun battle in the house and he broke a vase so she's making him come with her to get a new one. You would think that that isn't a big deal. However, it's torture, following her around for hours staring at boring vases," he says and I wonder if he even stopped to take breath through all of that.

"So you've done it before?" I ask.

"Obviously, the vase he broke was the one that Mum got with me when I broke the original," Emmett says grinning.

"So, you were saying something about Edward not being able to say 'no'?" I ask.

"Well, when you called he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of shopping with Mum so he called me and blackmailed me into coming here, getting you and bringing you back home."

"Blackmailed you?"

"He may have caught me having sex with Rosalie in Mum and Dad's bed."

"Gross."

"But even if he hadn't threatened to tell Mother-dearest, I would've come to get you anyways because you're like the little sister I wish I had."

"What about Edward? He's your little brother."

"Unfortunately."

"Well, anyways, are you going to bring me to your house or not?" I ask.

"Of course, Belly Button," Emmett says, taking my hand and leading me toward his jeep. I grab my bags and throw them into the back of his car before I try to get into to the passenger seat. He laughs, walks over and gives me a boost.

"So, how'd you end up here?" Emmett asks, starting the car and starting the drive up to Forks.

"I left Jake," I say. My voice sounds hoarse and I clear my throat. Emmett doesn't say anything and I look at him and wonder what he's thinking.

"Good," he finally says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You deserve better. I bet there's a guy out there that loves you so much more than he did... loves you the way you deserve," he says. I laugh.

"Just let me know when you find him," I say. Who would want me; a pregnant, college drop-out with no family. Emmett doesn't say anything.

~*!*~

"Bella!" someone shouts. I groan and crack open an eye. When we got back to the Cullen house I only made it to the couch before passing out. Emmett must have just let me sleep because I'm still there.

"Emmett, you made her sleep on the couch?" the person asks.

"She passed out there, Eddie, it's not my fault!" Emmett yells from somewhere off in the house. I assume he's in the kitchen. Wait; did he say 'Eddie'?

"Edward?" I say, rubbing my eyes and looking around. I sit up and suddenly Edward is in front of me, kneeling on the floor and holding my hands.

"Are you alright? Did you sleep well? Did Emmett's driving scare the shit out of you?" Edward rambles; I laugh and shake my head.

"I'm fine Edward, and Emmett's driving didn't scare me nearly as much as yours does," I say, he scowls and I look into his forest green eyes. That's one thing I didn't like about Jake; he didn't have amazing eyes like Edward.

"Shut up," he growls, getting off the floor and sitting on the couch next to me.

"So, how was vase shopping?" I ask.

"It was splendid," Esme says, walking in carrying a vase. "Too bad Edward was in too much of a rush to see you and forgot his manners, and so he didn't carry in my new vase." Edward jumps up and rushes over to Esme.

"Sorry, Mum," he says, taking the vase from her. I stand up and walk over to Esme. She hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"How very nice to see you, Bella," she says, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Esme, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm good, thanks for asking," she says. "Now, if you'll excuse me I must see if I can get Carlisle out of his study for dinner."

Just then my stomach growls; Esme laughs and begins to go upstairs. "You may want to get ready for dinner, too," she says.

"Bells," Edward says, coming back, vase free and giving me a hug.

"Hey, Edward," I say. He pulls away from me and smiles. It's been so long since we've seen each other and we both know it. We won't say 'How are you? It's been so long!' we've known each other too long to be so formal.

"So what did that jerk do to you?" he asks. I shake my head and grin. Leave it to Edward to be so protective.

"Let's talk about it after supper, okay?" I suggest.

"Yeah, sure," he says. I kiss his cheek and walk upstairs and to the guest room. Edward is like my brother and I'm so worried about how he'll react to me being pregnant.

~*!*~

"That was a lovely dinner, Esme," I say, wiping my mouth and setting my napkin on my plate; Emmett burps.

"Yeah, thanks Mum," he says. Rosalie glares at him and then smacks him upside the head and I bite my lip, holding back a smile. I love Rosalie. She and Emmett are made for each other.

"Manners, you idiot," she says, a smile tugging up the corners of her mouth and a humorous look in her eyes.

"Yes, milady," Emmett says in an old-timey British voice; Rosalie scoffs and stands to help Esme clear the table.

"I'll help you with that," I say, but Edward grabs my hand.

"No, you promised we would talk," he says. I curse his memory and wish for a better distraction.

"Fine," I say, standing up and letting him pull me upstairs. I'm about to ask where he's taking me when we walk into his room.

_Way to be stupid, Bella._

_Hey, don't judge me!_

_Just stating a fact._

_Shut up._

I shake my head in an attempt to stop the voices. My hand drifts to my stomach. The poor baby, it's going to have a crazy mother. Edward sits down, criss-cross-apple-sauce on his bed and pats the area next to him. I join him, remembering how often we would do this when we were little.

"So," Edward says, "tell me what happened."

"Oh… uh… well… I just decided that it was time to leave him," I say.

"Then were you crying when you called me?"

"I wasn't crying the whole phone call!"

"No, just for about five whole minutes at the end."

"I've just been emotional recently."

"Uh huh."

"Whatever, Edward, don't believe me, but I'm telling you the truth," I say, staring straight ahead and hoping he believes me; hoping he doesn't look me in the eye.

Edward sighs and I feel him shift his weight on the bed. Suddenly I see him crawl in front of me and sit so that we're facing each other. He takes my face in his hands and looks at me. "Tell me that again," he says.

"You suck," I hiss.

"I obviously don't suck when it comes to knowing if you're lying or not," Edward says, brushing a strand of my hair back, still keeping eye contact.

"Whatever," I say, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he'll forget the subject after some playful banter.

"Stop trying to avoid telling me what happened," he says, starting to sound frustrated. I bite my lip and close my eyes. Should I tell him the truth?

_Tellll himm!_

_Shut up and let me think._

_Doooo it!_

_Could you go away?_

_You need to tell him._

_If I do, will you go away?_

_Maybe._

There are the voices again. I sigh and open my eyes. Edward is staring with a raised eye brow. "You really want to know the truth?" I ask.

"I really do," he says.

"Just don't get too upset, okay?" I ask.

"I promise," he says.

"Well, Jake and I… our relationship wasn't going so well. He was pushing me around a lot," I say. Edward's nostrils flare. "Hey, just let me finish."

"Okay," he says, taking a deep breath and drawing back, finally letting my face go. I think he trusts that I won't look away and try to lie to him this time.

"The other day, the day I left, he was working on my truck and he, well," I pause, not knowing how to word it, so I take a deep breath and just say it. "He found the pregnancy test that I bought and he knows when I'm lying so he didn't buy that it was for a friend. So I went and took it and it came back positive."

I stop and bite my lip. I take steady breaths, trying to force my heart to calm down and stop beating so incredibly fast. I look at Edward, he seems shell shocked.

"Edward?" I say, reaching out and touching his hand. He pulls it away, looks down and then back up at me.

"What happened after that?" he asks.

"Jake wanted me to get an abortion," I say.

"But you couldn't," Edward states. I shake my head and look down.

"I distracted him and then knocked him out with a bat. I took all my stuff and just started driving. I drove for a few days and finally realized where I was actually going. That's when my truck broke down and I called you," I say.

"The reason you were crying?" he asks after a long drawn out pause.

"You were just so kind and I haven't heard kind words in a long time. The lack of sleep and over active hormones probably contributed, too," I say.

Edward doesn't say anything. He just stares off into space. I bite my lip; hard. His silence is making me nervous. What if he's angry about this? I put a hand on my stomach, and hope that it'll be fine; hope that my rock won't abandon me too.

I close my eyes and try to clear my head. He wasn't supposed to react like this. Sure some… well, most… of the scenarios I thought out ended badly, but nothing like this happened. In one, he would shout and be angry, in another he would congratulate me; I just never thought that he wouldn't say anything at all. I didn't realize that his silence could hurt so much.

A hand rests on top of my own and I open my eyes and look down. Edward's hand is on mine and I look up at him. For the first time in a long time I can't read my friend's expression. He smiles, but it's not genuine. I can tell.

"I'll help you, Bella," Edward says, pulling me close and hugging me. A few tears escape my eyes and from the way his shoulders shake, I believe he's crying too.

~*!*~

A week went by before Edward made me tell Emmett. I thought he would be happy. He always says I'm his little sister. However, he was _pissed_. It wasn't silent shock like it was with Edward; it was full on raging anger.

When he calmed down he promised he wasn't mad at me; just mad in general. I figured it was because of Jake so I let the subject go.

I knew I had to tell Carlisle and Esme, but I was terrified about how they would react. I hoped that the news wouldn't disappoint them. They're just like my parents; I hope that it won't disappoint them in any way.

"Hi," I said, meekly after I sat Esme and Carlisle down on the couch to tell them the news. Edward is standing next to me and Emmett is up in his room, probably still sulking.

"Hi, Bella," Esme says, smiling warmly. I wonder if she realizes that I'm worried and is trying to encourage me; make me feel better.

"Well, I, uh… I'm just going to say this… I… um," I try to just get it out, but I don't know how to word it.

"Bella's pregnant," Edward blurts. I elbow him in the side and glare at him. Then I look back at Carlisle and Esme and see that they're smiling.

"With Jake's baby," Edward adds. Carlisle frowns a little, but Esme still smiles. She stands up and gives me a tight hug.

"Congratulations, sweet heart."

"Thanks, Esme."

"I'm glad you told us, I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to handle it."

"Handle what?"

"Not saying anything," Esme says.

"You knew?" I ask. Esme nods and Carlisle and Edward gasp and stare, wide-eyed at her.

"Emmett is a terrible gossip," she says, laughing and giving me another hug. I laugh and hug her tightly back. I wonder if my own mother would react like this.

~*!*~

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked, getting up from the couch and watching as I tie my shoes.

"Carlisle scheduled me an appointment today," I say. After Esme and I calmed down from laughing the other day, Carlisle told me he would be my doctor. I grab Esme's keys off the table; she said I could take her car to the hospital because despite everything Rosalie is trying, she hasn't been able to bring my truck back to life yet.

"Don't be ridiculous," he says, taking her keys out of my hand and putting them down, "I'll take you."

"Are you sure, Edward?"

"Of course."

I follow him out of the house and he opens the passenger door of his car for me. I roll my eyes and get in. Edward drives to the hospital and doesn't say much. When he makes a comment about the weather I snap.

"Why are you doing this Edward?" I ask, hearing the impatience in my own voice.

"What do you mean?" he asks, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Why are you taking me to my appointment? You're obviously feeling awkward about it!"

"Bella, I said I would help you."

"That doesn't mean that you have to drive me to the hospital."

"It means," Edward says, I think his teeth are clenched and he's trying to control his temper. "It means that I'll be the person… friend you need."

"Edward," I say, not sure what else to say.

"Bella," he says, "Jake was an asshole. I hate him for putting you in this situation. Pregnant woman should have someone, to help them through this. So, no matter what, I'll be here for you."

"You don't have to do anything," I say.

"That's what you don't understand," he mumbles, "I do."

~*!*~

"Alice!" I exclaim, getting off the couch as fast as I can and hugging my friend. Alice is Edward's cousin and she's our age; she would often play with us when we were young.

"_Edward where were you today?" I asked. He hadn't been at the sand box at his normal time; he sighed and rolled his eyes._

"_Alice couldn't pick an outfit," he said as he climbed onto a swing._

"_Who's Alice?" I asked, looking around and wondering if I know her._

"_Edward!" a little girl yelled, running over and standing in front of him with her hands on her hips._

"_This is Alice; she's my cousin and just moved here."_

"_Hi, I'm Bella."_

"_I'm Alice… Edward your mommy said that you had to wait for me!"_

"_It's not my fault you have short legs!"_

"_Humph."_

"_Do you wanna swing with us, Alice?" I asked. Alice's face lit up and from then on, she would join us in the park every day._

"Look at you!" she exclaims, pulling away and giving me the once over. I look down at my belly. I'm about three and a half months along now.

"Yeah," I say.

"That outfit needs to go," she says. I gape at her and she laughs.

"Oh, don't worry, nothing drastic," she says.

"That's what you told me when you said you wanted to redo the living room," says Jasper, walking over with their baby boy, Daniel in his arms.

Alice and Jasper got married a little more than a year ago and they immediately wanted to start a family. Despite them denying it, I swear that Daniel is a 'honeymoon baby'.

"We need to talk," Alice says, taking my hand and pulling me up into my room. When she sees the small amount of clothes I've been wearing since I got here she tsks and vows to take me shopping tomorrow.

"What?" I ask as she plops down on the bed.

"So, did my cousin finally man up?" Alice asks, eyeing my stomach. I cross my arms over my chest.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. Alice's eyes widen and she gets the look on her face that people get when they realize that they've said something they shouldn't.

"Wait… uh, how long have you been staying here?" she asks.

"A bit more than two months," I say.

"And how far along are you?" Alice asks.

"Carlisle thinks I'm almost four months," I say, not seeing where she's going with this.

"Oh."

"Oh, what?"

"The baby is Jake's."

"Whose else would it be?"

"Mike Newton's?" Alice suggests and I cringe.

"Shame on you for even suggesting such a thing," I scold. She laughs and I shake my head, it's good to see Alice again.

~*!*~

"How are you today, Ms. Swan?" Carlisle asked me.

"Gee, I don't know, Dr. Cullen. There's this huge pain in my ass following me around everywhere… oh look, there he is!" I say, pointing at Edward, who has brought me to yet another appointment. Ever since the first appointment, he comes in the room with me. It's nice to be able to look over and see him there.

"You don't say, Ms. Swan," says Carlisle as he washes his hands in the sink and snaps on some rubber gloves.

"Would the two of you shut up!" Edward exclaims. "You know each other! Enough with this 'Oh, lovely weather today, Ms. Swan', 'Yes, it is lovely isn't it, Dr. Cullen?' crap!"

Carlisle sits on the stool at the side of my bed and glares at Edward. I laugh at Edward's expression and pat his hand.

"Enough sass, boy," Carlisle says in an old man voice, that makes me laugh harder and I get do distracted that I gasp when I feel Carlisle put the cold gel on my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Edward gushes, holding my hand and looking intently at me. I roll my eyes; I wasn't joking when I said he was being a pain in the ass. He isn't letting me do anything on my own.

"I'm fine," I say.

"There it is," Carlisle says. I look at the screen and can't take my eyes off it.

"Beautiful," Edward whispers. I wonder if I was meant to hear it, so I decide not to say anything.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Carlisle asks.

I don't say anything and think that over. Esme will get it out of Carlisle, so she can buy me all the 'proper' colors and what not. I wonder how Alice would react if I don't find out. She and Jasper went back to Texas last week but she promised she would see me at Christmas.

"Sure," I say. Edward's grip on my hand tightens and I look at him. "You're nervous?"

"No," he says, shaking his head. "Of course not, why would I be?"

I just roll my eyes and look back at Carlisle and the screen. He's moves around the wand thing, which he has told me the proper name for thousands of times and I just keep forgetting. He sighs and smiles at me.

"It's a girl," he says.

~*!*~

"Personally, I think Beyonce is an amazing name," Emmett says. I try to stab him with a fork but he dodges it. We're setting the table for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Shut up, Emmett," I say. I found I'm having a girl nearly a month ago and still haven't chosen a name. Every time I talk to Alice on the phone she has a brand new suggestion. I just haven't found one that I like.

"Renesmee?" he suggests.

"You're just making things up now," I say, folding a napkin and placing it in its proper spot.

"So?" he asks. I shake my head and try not to laugh. Esme says that laughing enables him.

"Hey, Em?" I ask, glancing over my shoulder, where I can see Edward and Carlisle sitting on the living room couch having what appears to be an intense conversation.

"Yes? Oh, what about Sharpay?" he says, as he begins to place plates at all the spots.

"Absolutely not," I say. "What's going on with Edward?"

"Oh, he's just trying to get Dad to talk him out of going down to kick Jake's ass," Emmett says, absent mindedly.

"He's what!" I exclaim.

"Uh, nothing," Emmett says, realizing his slip up and trying to cover it up.

"Emmett," I say.

"He won't okay?" he says. "Edward wants to, but he won't. He's just pissed about you being pregnant. Can you blame him though?"

"What do you mean, pissed?" I ask, Emmett is digging himself a deeper grave and he's digging Edward one as well. I think he's realized that, because he's trying to take back what he said.

"Well, you know… pissed that Jake got you pregnant and then acted the way he did. That was inexcusable of him," he says.

"Uh huh," I say, still feeling skeptical. Emmett scurries off to the kitchen to get a different job from Esme.

I walk over and lean against the door frame that leads to the living room. I watch Edward and Carlisle. They seemed to have switched subjects, because they're relaxed now and laughing. Edward glances over, sees me and smiles. What Emmett said floats through my head and I smile back at Edward, making a mental note to watch him more closely.

~*!*~

"Emmett, you retard," Rosalie says, running up the stairs after Emmett, who just ran up with what looked like a turkey leg.

"Leftovers," Edward says, rolling his eyes. "Emmett's favorite."

"Apparently," I say, as Emmett runs back down, with Rosalie in pursuit.

"I'm not sharing, Rose!" he shouts as they head toward the kitchen. I laugh and that's when I feel the kicks. I smile, and without thinking about it, grab Edward's hand and put it on my belly.

"Bella," he gasps, pulling away. I bite my lip and look at him.

"Sorry," I say; he grins and shakes his head.

"No, I was just shocked," he says, placing his hand on my stomach again.

"Hey, where'd it go?" Edward whines.

"She only kicks sometimes. She does a lot when I sing to her."

"You sing to her?"

"Yes," I say. I place my hand over his, ready to move it to where she might kick and I sing, "Come stop your crying. It will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight."

"Wait, are you singing a Tarzan song?" Edward asks.

"Hush," I say, closing my eyes. "I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart; from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always."

When I finish the song, I open my eyes and smile. She was kicking the entire time and now it slows and comes to a stop. I look at Edward; there are tears in his eyes. I tilt my head to the side, wondering if he's okay.

"That was amazing, Bella."

"Thanks." I smile and don't even bother to tell him his hand is still on me; because truthfully, I like having it there.

~*!*~

"Merry Christmas, Bella!" Alice squeals, trying to hug me. I laugh as she struggles to fit her short arms around my stomach.

"Just, stop trying, Ali," I say. She sighs and takes a step back. She looks me up and down and nods in approval. I make a mental note to thank Rosalie for helping me choose an outfit.

"Well, anyways," Alice says, taking Daniel from Jasper, "have you figured out a name yet?"

"No," I sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will," she says.

"Look! I'm a fairy princess!" Emmett exclaims, running downstairs wearing a pair of fairy wings. I don't even want to know where he got them.

"That's… erm… nice," Alice says.

"Emmett, come back!" Rosalie yells, running down the stairs and freezing when she sees me.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," Rosalie says, "they were supposed to be part of a gift for the baby." Ah, so that's where he got the wings.

"No, it's okay, really, this is plenty amusing," I tell her. Emmett is skipping around the living room and Daniel is giggling.

"Uncle Em is silly, isn't he?" Alice asks him, walking toward the kitchen to say hello to Esme.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett says, wrapping an arm around me, kissing my cheek and giving my stomach a pat.

"Hi, Emmett."

"No, no, no. I'm Princess Emmett of the fairies. It's my alternate identity."

"Oh, you mean like how Miley Cyrus is Hannah Montana?" I ask, deciding to play along.

"Kind of… except Hannah Montana is gross and I'm not," he says and he runs back upstairs. I look at Rosalie and she rolls her eyes and follows him.

Soon enough we're all sitting together around the Christmas tree, exchanging gifts with each other. I receive a lot of things for the baby. Esme hands me a gift.

"What is it?" I ask, she grins.

"You'll have to open it and see; it's from me."

I open it and gasp. It's a picture of me and Edward. I recognize it from the day I sang to the baby. I'm sitting on the couch, my feet tucked underneath me. Edward is kneeling next to me, his hand on my stomach. My eyes were closed; I hadn't seen the look on his face. Seeing it now, I don't know what to say. He looks so happy. My eyes well up with tears and I look at Esme.

"Thank you," I say. She just smiles and looks at Edward. I look at him, he's holding Daniel and reading him a new book Rosalie got him; I can't help but smile.

"Holy crap!" I hear Rosalie exclaim and I turn my head to see Emmett down on one knee in front of her. I smile, of course I knew he was going to do his. He asked me how he should last week. I told him to go with his heart.

"Marry me, Rosalie?" I hear him ask. Rose's hand covers her mouth and I see tears running down her face. She starts to nod over and over again and she throws her self into his arms.

"Yes, yes, yes," she says, kissing him between every yes. I glance back at Edward, wondering what his reaction to his brother becoming engaged will be. However, I'm surprised to find him staring at me. I raise an eye brow and he smiles at me and looks away; not before I notice he's blushing though.

~*!*~

"I really need to find an apartment," I say, surfing the web on my laptop.

I'm sitting on Edward's bed, propped against the head board. He's lying next to me, reading a book about child birth that my Lamaze instructor suggested. Well, _our_ Lamaze instructor. Edward insisted on going to the classes with me.

"Apartment?" he asks, putting the book aside and looking up at me.

"Yes, stupid," I say, nudging him with my knee. "I'm thinking that I'm going to take some online college courses. I talked to Angela, you know how she and Ben took over the diner, and she says they might be able to find a job for me."

"Oh," he says.

_Look, you've made him sad._

_I thought you were going to go away._

_I didn't make any promises._

"What do you mean 'oh'?" I ask, redirecting my attention to Edward and not the voices in my head.

"Well, I just thought you would live here," Edward says. My mouth drops open and I try to regain composure and shut it before he notices.

"I don't think…" I start before he interrupts me.

"No, Bella, listen," he says, sitting up and taking my laptop from me. he puts it over at the end of the bed along with the book he stopped reading.

"Emmett is moving into Rose's apartment. There'll be a free room. You can live in the guest room and we can turn Emmett's room into a nursery for the baby."

"How does Emmett feel about that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"He thinks it's a good idea," Edward says. "My parents agree."

Well, crap, I hadn't expected him to have asked Emmett already. I especially hadn't expected him to have asked Carlisle and Esme. Now what'll I do?

_Say yes!_

_What? No, go away!_

_Say yes!_

"I don't think so, Edward."

"But, why not?"

"Because."

"You know that 'because' is not an answer."

"I don't want to be a burden!"

"What made you think you're a burden?"

"I don't know, okay? It's just in my nature. Let me get an apartment and don't question it."

"Bella, none of us think you're a burden. Dad has plenty of money, I work, you say you might get a job, so you'd contribute to things like groceries. You wouldn't be a burden."

"But…"

"But what?" he asks. Edward knows that he's made a good argument. I decide that maybe for now, I should stay here. At least until after I get a job and start working so that I can pay for a nice apartment.

"Okay, Edward," I say.

"Yes! Thanks Bells, I don't think you'll regret this," he says. He hugs me and then gets up and runs out of the room. I assume he's going to tell every one that I said yes.

~*!*~

"Edward, I think you should just tell her," Emmett says. I solemnly swear that I am… not eavesdropping. Oh curse Harry Potter for getting that in my head. I'm up to no good, okay? I admit it. I press my ear closer to the door and hope that me leaning forward with this stomach won't make me lose my balance and fall.

"No," Edward responds. They're in Emmett's room, packing his things for him to move in with Rosalie.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to ruin things."

"That's so stupid."

"It's not, stupid."

"Edward, you want to know why I was mad when I found out about the baby?" Emmett asks. Whoa, 'the baby'? They're so talking about me.

_Walk away!_

_Walk away!_

_Hey you agree with me?_

_I do… walk away!_

_Walk away!_

"Shut up, voices," I whisper.

"Why, Emmett?" Edward asks, he sounds impatient.

"Because it wasn't yours," Emmett says. I gasp and straighten up. Emmett was mad because I'm pregnant with Jake's baby and not Edward's? This doesn't make sense. I decide to go back to my room before I hear anything else.

_We told you so._

"Oh shut the hell up," I growl, slamming my door shut and deciding that what I need is a hot shower.

~*!*~

I step out of the shower, and attempt to wrap a towel around myself. When I finally give up and just dry myself off as best as I can and step out of the ensuite to get my change of clothes. Before I make it to the closet I hear a gasp.

"Bella?" my eyes widen and I start a long string of curse words in my head.

"Yes, Edward?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at him. He's standing near the door, eyes wide in shock.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asks, finally closing his eyes.

"Just, getting my robe," I say, rushing to the closet and putting my bathrobe on. Then I walk back over to Edward and touch his cheek.

"You can open them," I say, smiling at how gentleman like he's acting.

"Sorry about that, Bella, I should have knocked," he says.

"It's okay," I say. I walk over to my bed, sit down and pat the spot next to me. He eyes me and slowly walks over. I place my hands on my stomach and watch him.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask, mentally slapping myself because I already asked him something.

"Well you just did," Edward says, smirking, "but sure, go ahead."

"Why did you react the way you did when I told you about being pregnant? Please be honest. I know you were upset about something. You've been acting strange and it's confusing me," I say.

"Honestly…" Edward starts. "When you told me I was shocked that you even had sex with Jake."

"I was living with him, Edward," I say.

"Let me finish," he says. "I was also upset that you're having his baby."

"But why?" I ask.

"Because ever since we were little, I always thought you would be having my baby!" Edward exclaims. I stare at him and he shakes his head and stands up.

"Don't you get it, Bella? I've always loved you. I was so upset because all my dreams shattered right then and there. For years I've imagined you and me getting married, starting our own family. Now, that's all changed," he says as he paces and pulls on his hair. I bite my lip; not sure how to process this.

"Edward," I say, standing and stopping his pacing. I put my hands on either side of his face and look at him. His amazing eyes are full of pain and it hurts me to see him like this.

"Edward, I…" I start to say, before his lips meet mine. I lose myself in his touch. I knot my hands into his hair; let him hitch one of my legs around his waist. I feel my tongue push past his lips and into his mouth.

_What are you doing?_

I ignore the voice in my head, surprisingly it's just one this time. Edward's hand fumbles with the tie of my robe. One of my hands pulls his t-shirt up and slides across his abs.

"Bella, I love you," Edward groans, before he begins to kiss my neck and make his way toward my now bare chest. That's when I snap out of it. This is Edward; my Edward. I can't be doing this with him. I pull away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asks, I shake my head, I feel tears coming and I angrily blink them away. This is ridiculous, I can't be crying. I step away and close my bath robe and tie it tightly. I look back at Edward, his head is tilted to the side, and he looks concerned.

"We can't," I say.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bells, all the books say we can," Edward says. Normally I would laugh at what he's just said; not now.

"No, Edward… I mean…" I try to say it again but don't know how. Edward realizes what I'm trying to say though and his expression darkens.

"I see," he says and he leaves before I can even tell him how sorry I am. Before I can tell him that I think I love him too.

~*!*~

The next two weeks pass and I hardly see Edward at all. I only see him when he takes me to the hospital for appointments and at supper. Other than that he spends his days hidden in his room and I hide away in mine.

I'm due any day now. Carlisle wants me to take things easy. Esme has been bringing me breakfast in bed.

"Knock, knock," Esme says, coming in with a tray loaded with pancakes, sausage and bacon. When Emmett teases me about how much I've been eating I justify it with the 'eating for two' excuse.

"Good morning, Esme," I say, smiling.

"How's my grand-daughter?" she asks, handing me the tray.

"Esme…" I've tried to make her stop referring to the baby as her grand-daughter. I was fine with it… before what happened between Edward and me.

"Listen, you've always been like my daughter and neither of my sons have kids yet. So let me enjoy this," she says sternly, I laugh and she sits next to me in bed.

"I'll be running errands in Seattle today."

"Okay."

"Carlisle has left for work already."

"Alright."

"So you'll be alone in the house with Edward," she says. I think she's noticed the awkwardness between the two of us.

"I'll be fine, Esme. Edward wouldn't let something happen to me," I say. She nods thoughtfully and then stands up.

"Well, give me a call if my son is too busy being a brat to keep you company and I'll come home."

"Thanks, Esme."

"See you later, Bella."

"Bye."

~*!*~

I've been sitting in bed for awhile now, reading a book of baby names. This is becoming frustrating. Why can't I just pick one that I like? It can't be that hard. Well, it is.

For the second time in the past half hour I feel a sharp pain. I look at the clock and wonder if I'm having contractions. I decide to wait. There is such a thing as false labor. Carlisle talked to me all about it.

Ten minutes later and I feel it again.

"Screw it," I say, getting up out of bed. I grab my bag and put it on my bed, checking through it to make sure I have everything.

I notice that my favorite sweatshirt is on the floor. Okay, so maybe it's Edward's sweat shirt. But it's one of the only sweatshirts that fit me now and it's cozy. I walk over to pick it up. I crouch on the floor and pick it up. I stare at it for a moment. I've been thinking about things for the past few days. I don't want Edward and my relationship to go back to the way it was; I want it to be better.

I stand up and turn to put his sweatshirt in my bag. That's when I feel it; my water.

"Shit," I say. I throw the sweatshirt into my bag and yank my door open.

"Edward?" I call, just before another contraction hits. "Edward!" I yell louder.

Edward opens his door and sticks his head out. He sees me kneeling on the floor, clutching the door frame. He rushes over and helps me stand up.

"She's coming, Edward," I say. He nods and grabs my back.

"I'll help you down the stairs," he says.

"I can walk down some stair-ah-s," I say, another contraction hitting me hard.

"Sure you can," Edward says. He runs down stairs with the bag and then comes back with out it. I eye him suspiciously.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask. He grins and scoops me up in his arms. "Edward, I'm heavy, put me down."

"Nope," he says, carrying me down stairs and out to his car, where the passenger door is open already. He places me in the car and shuts the door. I try to take deep breaths and calm down.

"Okay, this'll be okay," Edward says, starting the car and backing out of the drive-way.

"Sure, it will be," I say, clenching my teeth. "Oh for the love of all things holy, are you seriously driving the actual speed limit for the first time in your life?"

"You don't like it when I speed," Edward says, I swear he finds this funny.

"I think we can make an exception this one time," I say. Edward grins, the first time I've seen his smile in a long time, and drives faster.

~*!*~

"Hello, Bella how are you?" Carlisle asks.

"In pain," I hiss through clenched teeth.

"Well, that's normal," he says, checking some more things before telling me he'll be back in a little while.

"Want me to get you ice chips?" Edward asks.

"You just got me some."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

~*!*~

"Just breathe, the way we practiced," Edward says, letting me clutch his hand.

"Don't tell me what to do," I growl.

"Yeah, yeah," Edward says. The contraction ends and I look over at Edward. He smiles at me. It's not a happy smile. It's not his sexy smirk that I love. Whoa, did I call his smirk sexy?

"Come on, Edward, let's just get this over with," I say, surprising even myself.

_No, I don't want to talk about it!_

_Me neither!_

_Look at us, getting along._

_I like this._

_Me too._

Wow, way for the voices in my head to gang up on me.

"Get what over with?" Edward asks.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Do I?"

"Stop being stubborn, Edward!"

"I think that we said everything that needs to be said," Edward says. Just then Carlisle comes in the room.

"You're ready, Bella," Carlisle says. I shake my head.

"No, I'm not ready," I say as nurses come in to set things up for my next contraction when I'm supposed to push.

"Of course you are, Bella," Edward says.

"Push now, Bella," Carlisle says. Things are happening too quickly. I'm not ready to be a mom; I haven't even picked out a name yet.

"You're doing great, Bella," Edward says.

"No, no… I have to tell you this. I have to tell you now," I gasp.

"Tell me what?" Edward sighs.

"That I love you," I exclaim, impatient that he's being stubborn, angry that it hurts so much.

"Bella, I don't think now is the time," he says.

"Ah…" I throw my head back and clench my teeth. "Now, is definitely the time."

"Bella, I…" Edward says, "Holy crap, it's the head." I push harder, everything in my head spinning. I scream and squeeze Edward's hand harder.

"It's a girl," Carlisle says.

"Obviously," I growl. Carlisle laughs and places her in my arms. She's crying, and shrively and wet but she's beautiful and she's mine. The nurses take her to clean her off and I look at Edward.

"I love you," I say again. He smiles and kisses me lightly on the forehead.

"I love you, too," Edward whispers.

"Here, she is," Carlisle says, walking over holding the baby. I think I see Edward glare at him for interrupting our moment, I don't care though. She's so adorable.

"Hi, sweetheart, I'm you're mommy," I say, taking her and cuddling her.

"She's perfect," Edward says.

"Yeah, not quite," I say, sighing.

"What do you mean?"

"She still needs a name."

"I was thinking about that."

"Oh really?"

"What about Kayla?" Edward asks. I look down at her and she opens her eyes and gurgles.

"I think she likes it," I say. "How did you come up with that?"

"Well, actually the mother gorilla's name in Tarzan is Kala. The baby liked it so much when you sang her that song I thought, Kayla would be nice," he says.

"I like it," I say, looking down at my beautiful daughter. "Hi, Kayla."

"Bella?" Edward says.

"Yes?" I say, not looking up, stroking the soft, still a bit wet hair on Kayla's little head.

"Did you mean it?" he asks. I look up at him and smile.

"Yes."

"So that wasn't just the pain killers talking?"

"No."

"Well, I love you, too," Edward says. He looks at Kayla and smiles, "And I love you, Kayla."

"Want to hold her?" I ask. He grins and leans in and takes her out of my arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Edward says.

"It's Valentine's Day?" I ask. He nods and smiles down at Kayla.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I say. Edward gently hands me Kayla and then he kisses me and for once the voices in my head shut up and let me enjoy the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the entry to the contest I told you all about. Remember that? Well the contest is over now and I didn't win. But, I had a really fun time writing this and would enter again if there's ever another. I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading. :)<strong>

**~EM~**


End file.
